Telosian Guard
The Telosian Guard Was A Secret Gaurd Led By LT Grenn In secret they defeated Enemy's such as black market thugs bounty hunters and other enemies,They Once were Stationed on Peragus To see fueling operations,they got attacked by a huge number of droids,including a FX-2002 the Fx was a deadly assassian Droid programmed by an Unknown Hk 50 Unit,They deafeated the mining droids and reprogrammed the assassian Droid to guard and defeat other droids. Another Time The Secret Force of Telosian Guard Invaded a Mercenary base,One Member Echan Was Badly Injured,And Isabell Rune Helped The Felllow solider. MEMBERS: The Members of the squad were: Daxis Rune(A tech Specialist And Goffy Solider) Isbell Rune(A hardend Medical Veteran) Ferix(A Mean Member who carried Heavy Weaponry) and Echan(A Echani Mercenary who was arrested by TSF and decided to join the TSF also a Deadly Assassian And Meele Expert) Weapons: All members Except Daxis And Echan Carried Telos Secruity FL-11 Blaster's,A set of Grenades,A medkit,And Other Tool's. Enemies: The Main Enemies: The Main Enemy Was FX-X120 A droid from Peragus who commisoned his other mining droids to wipe out the squad,They Encountered this droid on Telos(EndGame) And Courscant.Rouge Fel Rayn A criminal in Nar Shaada Head of The Exchange's Weaponry,Was A enemy Sent to deafeat the Curious Team that was Jamming Radio equiptment Signal's sent with five GOTO droids he was defeated.Planets: Courscant: the team tracked down FX-X120 To a Secret Base holding Citizen's the Telos team defeated the Maurder(for the time being,he escaped.) and saved the citizens also defeating WarBot Squad in the process(A squad Of FX-2002 Gaurds) Nar Shadda: Sent to track The Exchange The Squad encountered Brutal Exchange Attacks from Fel Rayn and a Gang of Trandoshans.Telos: Many Missions Were placed here leading up to finding FX-X120 And Other Exchange Relations A Wave of many battles were encountered Here,Also the Death Of members Daxis Isbell And Echan. EndGame: At the end of the squad they were restationed at Telos After the Vessel the ravager attacked telos the squad followed in with The Jedi Exile as they fought waves of evil sith,they eventually found FX-X120 And defeated him A squad of sith, FX'S Forces, and Bounty Hunters swooped in Demolishing the squad. Isbell Was killed And so was Daxis And Echan.Echan And Ferix(Blood Brothers till the end) Both deicded to light a massive bomb killing all the enemys as they carried two large bombs Ferix was shot in the leg as echan carried the bomb only killing half The Enemies. The Wounded squad prevailed killing every hunter they all died,Besides Ferix who was rescued In time. Legacy: Ferix Became a Hero Regretting what happend to his squad he stressed over the years,but eventually was put into a new Telosian Gaurd Team called: Legacy Runners(Referring to Ferix's Old Team) They Completed Mission's Over The Years. Ferix: Ferix became a Well known Telosian He was a good he retired at age 44 And lived till he was 90. Ferix To Echan" From Now ON we are Brothers,not just any brother's were Blood Brothers." Category:Fanon Category:Group